


the hand job

by TAkOyaK_I



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAkOyaK_I/pseuds/TAkOyaK_I
Summary: Ten gives Johnny a handjob( spoiler it's crack I can't actually write smut)





	the hand job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hold_on_total_eclipse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hold_on_total_eclipse/gifts).



Johnny sat on his bed slowly scrolling through his Instagram ten was supposed to come over today and the younger had promised to give him The Good Succ™ so Johnny was very excited. Little Johnny was already popping up to say high even if it was just a little bit. 

He arrived ten(ha) minutes past the time Hen had promised to be there he came. Johnny could hear him before he could see him. He was loudly talking to mark about something Johnny didn't bother listening to because with Ten in the house little Johnny was even more excited and all the blood that was supposed to fuel johnny one(1) brain cell went straight to his monster dong. 

When Ten arrived he quickly closed the door behind him so mark wouldn't go in with them. As nice as the Canadian boy was none of the wanted maple syrup, o Canada or hockey in their sex tonight. Ten spotted little Johnny because honestly who wouldn't the fact that he was called little Johnny was an insult that thing could be used as a god damned lighthouse. And sauntered with his small dancer hips all the way over to Johnny and sat his pert juicy Lucius dewy ass down on Johnnys monster dong. Johnny could feel the lush succulent flesh of tens dancer ass bounce against his dick and he moaned. 

For a second he was worried Jaheyun who lived next door would hear them and masturbate to it but then he realised Jaehyun was his bro™ and they had made a no homo pact so no matter how many times Jaehyun fabbed to him and Ten having sex it would be okay because they were bros™ 

Ten sucked on johnny earlobe like it was a juicy and johnny bedroom was a Thai summer day in the middle of the heatwave and Ten didn't have any water to drink. Johnny moaned again. Ten was so hot like, like the curry Kun sometimes made or maybe like a very hot stove top and Johnny couldn't get enough. He grabbed impatiently at Tens hips. In response Ten leaned up and whispered leaned up and whispered in Johnnys ears let me give you that best rando hando you have ever received before. That blew Johnnys mind. Ten had burbed Johnnys baby many times before could he really top them all of? I want that post-apocalyptic currency. Ten smiled devilishly like a devil and hopped of johnny lap to gain access to the anaconda that was hiding under Johnny sweat pants.  
He pulled Johnnys sweat pants off and his monster ring ding dong sprang free.  
Ten gasped no matter how many times he saw the blue veined yoghurt pump he got surprised by its size. It was like Johnny was part horse or something? 

He took in his tiny bottom hand and begun bopping ti just like the song had taught him back when he was just a humble bottom with no experience. Johnny didn't react but once he began to pull it Johnny moaned like he was being paid to make sound effects for tennis. He then started twisting it like he was trying to screw and IKEA table together and Johnny moaned like never before Ten was sure the entire building could hear it. Johnny was moaning all over the place and Ten started doing it harder better faster stronger to make Johnny's third leg shoot its big fat load of love snot. 

Ten could feel Johnny was close to pulling his price but he also knew he needed the last before he could really spill all the baby making juice 

He pulled his left hand in so he was touching Johnnys dick with both hand and Johnny screamed. Ten pulled his left hand out and Johnny whined like one of those birds that wake you up at five am to scream. Then Ten pulled his left hand in again and Johnny sighed and sank into the pillows of his bed. Then as he had been taught in bottom school he shook it all about. Johnny was practically shaking like an earthquake and Ten could hear the earthquake alarm going off but he didn't care he wanted Johnny's dingaling to shoot its nut butter all over. Finally Ten cha cha the whole thing really smooth and soon Johnny spilled his baby making juice so far and wide even a little bit went over the door.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it through this i am so sorry. in my defense my sister made me do it(here it is u litte shit). gongrats if u figured out wich tumblr post this is based on. you win the grand total of nothing cus im broke. also i do (occasionally) write stuff that doesn't contain the words "love snot" so if u wanna check that plz do i crave that sweet sweet validation


End file.
